


Beta Blues

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Deliberate Badfic, Foursomes, Furry, Impregnation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Stiles hate condom, detailed description of penises, dog dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It aint easy being a beta! Luckily, two handsome new friends are here to help Flannel and Nishiki out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta Blues

Being a beta really sucked sometimes, and unfortunately Flannel and his boyfriend Nishiki were both betas! Every time they went into heat they never knew whether or not they'd need to knot someone or be knotted themselves, and both of them had yet to get pregnant with anyone's puppies.

Maybe if more of the alphas in the army were into fucking dogs they'd have an easier time of it. Sure, they wanted to be _fucked_ by those big beautiful dog dicks, but sticking their own penises in a dog? Eww, yuck, that was bestiality! So far each of them had fathered a kid (Nishiki with Tsubaki, Flannel with Laswald) but had yet to birth their own.

Then one day, two guys named Derek and Stiles fell into the Fates universe. Both were alphas, by some weird coincidence, and they were so hot and sexy the canines couldn't help but drool. Well, more than usual. But for some reason they couldn't have Support Conversations with the new hotties! It was so weird.

Luckily, one night their dreams came true.

"I am in heat and I need to knot someone," Derek said. "I wish to knot you, Flannel."

"And I wish to knot Nishiki," said Stiles. "We're both werewolves so we have no issues with putting our penises into other canines!"

Flannel and Nishiki's tails wagged and their ears perked up. They were gonna get laid! They stripped quickly, each revealing a huge dog dick. Nishiki's was long but slender with only a silky tuft of well-groomed fur at the base and a nicely cut tip. The shaft shone with sweat and pearly veins.

Flannel's, on the other hand, was much thicker and he wasn't cut. His pubes were a big bush of fur that went all the way up his muscled abs and the veins bulged in the most arousing manner.

Stiles and Derek stripped naked, too, revealing their own delicious werewolf cocks. They were both huge, but Derek was slender and Stiles wasn't cut. It was a perfect match, a cut guy for an uncut guy!

"Ready any time you are, sexy," Flannel said as he bent over. He yowled with pleasure as Derek's glorious penis thrust into his tight hole, no need for fingering since betas have self-lubricating butts when it's time for them to be penetrated. The knot bulged as Derek fucked the everloving daylights out of the hot wolf.

Stiles, meanwhile, was doing Nishiki reverse cowboy style, his knot swollen as Nishiki bounced happily up and down on his dick. Balls slammed into balls, which felt sooo good and not at all painful!

"Thanks for not wearing a condom, by the way," said Nishiki.

"I hate condom," said Stiles.

Soon all four lovers were cumming in a sticky, sweaty, messy heap as knots deflated and two lovechildren were most definitely conceived. Stiles and Derek decided to stay in the Fates world because deadbeat dads aren't romantic enough and then all four guys could fuck each other whenever they wanted.

None of the army even batted an eyelash.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to this fandom refusing to provide me furry A/B/O mpreg crossovers! Come on, Nishiki and Flannel are totally made for this sort of thing and it's so hot! You'll write all the incest and dragon porn but no furry A/B/O mpreg, hypocrites! Well, snack on THIS!
> 
> And Stiles/Derek is just a given, in case any dumbasses thought I'd break them up. And yes, Stiles still hate condom.


End file.
